Terlupakan
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Aku mencintaimu..Karma-kun. Aku merindukan kalian, teman-teman. Aku menyayangi kalian, sensei. Bunuh Koro sensei untukku? Kudoakan kalian sukses Aku mencintai kalian.. aku mencintaimu.. aku mencintai kalian.. aku sangat mencintaimu.. Maaf..maafkan aku.. sungguh.. maafkan aku… Shiota Nagisa.. untuk Akabane Karma


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui  
Terlupakan by: Amaya Kuruta  
Mengandung kegejean, typo dan unsur unsur lainnyaANGST! Atau Hurt comfort ya? **

**Genre campur sari deh,**

 **Selamat membaca ^^/**

Akabane Karma melangkah malas menuju kompleks sekolahnya. Pagi yang lain dari kelas pembunuhan. Tentu saja kelas itu menyenangkan. Dia bisa memperlakukan senseinya seenaknya. Maksudnya, tidak semua sensei bisa kita tembaki dan kita tusuk kan? Belum lagi segudang persiapan barang-barang aneh milik Karma yang kerap menjumpai nasib gurunya. Ah, Koro sensei memang menyenangkan. Karma memasuki kompleks sekolah. Kemudian matanya menangkap helai biru yang hanya ada satu disekolah itu. Milik temannya, Shiota Nagisa.

"Nagisa, selamat pagi!" Sapa Karma. Gadis biru itu menoleh dan terdiam. Karma menunggu balasan riangnya seperti biasa. Namun Nagisa justru menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Nagisa?" Nagisa menoleh dan melihat Asano Gakushuu berdiri disana. Kemudian ia tersenyum

"Ah, selamat pagi Asano-kun." Sapanya. Karma ganti menatap teman birunya bingung

"Sepertinya kau sedang berbicara dengannya. Yah, aku tidak kaget karena kau baru masuk hari ini dan sepertinya belum tau peraturannya. Jadi kurasa aku akan masuk lebih dulu. Kau masih ingat kelasmu kan?" Tanya Asano. Nagisa mengangguk

"Um." Jawabnya. Kemudian mata birunya kembali pada sosok Karma. Nagisa nampak melihatnya dengan seksama. Rambut merah, Kardigan hitam, manik kuning pucat

"Nagisa?" Karma kembali memanggil. Nagisa terkejut dan buru-buru membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Selamat pagi!" Sapanya. Karma semakin mengernyit heran. Kemudian mereka saling bertatapan lagi. tak lama setelah itu, bunyi bel masuk terdengar. Nagisa nampak panic. Karma tertawa melihatnya

"Hei..hei.. tak perlu sekhawatir itu, kelas pasti masih akan sibuk mempersiapkan pelu-."

"Ah, maafkan aku.. aku harus pergi. Dah!" Sapa Nagisa sambil berlari meninggalkan Karma. Tapi yang membuat Karma bingung adalah.. kepergian gadis itu. Gadis itu bukan pergi melewati pagar kawat menuju bukit tempat kelas 3-E bertengger. Tapi.. menuju gedung utama. Karma hanya bisa menatap Nagisa tak percaya

 _"Jangan-jangan.."_

.

.  
Karma memasuki kelas tanpa rasa sungkan meskipun Koro sensei tengah menjelaskan pelajaran didepan kelas. Ia tak menggubris Ocehan Koro sensei saat melihat Karma dengan santainya berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Psst.. Karma!" Karma menoleh dan melihat kearah Itona. Karma memberinya tatapan 'apa?' Itona mengisyaratkan Karma untuk segera membuka ponselnya. Karma mengangkat alisnya heran. Ia membuka ponselnya dan saat itu juga semakin terkejut. Hampir semua anggota kelas on. Grup chat sedang ramai. Jadi ada apa sebenarnya? Karma memutukan untuk membaca chating dari awal

 _Nakamura: Jadi? Jadi? Lanjutkan pembicaraan tadi_

Karma mengangkat alisnya. Itu chating pertama pagi ini. Jadi apa yang sedang dibicarakan sebelumnya

 _Maehara: Benar! Benar! Kanzaki, lanjutkan ceritamu_

 _Kayano: Kanzakiiii_

 _Isogai: Teman-teman, bisa kita lanjutkan nanti saja_

 _Maehara: Ah, kau juga on! Akhirnya! 3:D_

 _Isogai!: Maehara Hiroto!_

 _Kanzaki: Ah, apa tak apa?_

 _Hayami: Lanjutkan saja. Kami juga penasaran_

 _Chiba: (y)_

 _Okajima: Menurutku kau salah orang._

 _Hara: Kau mau bilang itu bukan dia?_

 _Okano: Berisik!_

 _Kataoka: Hei, bisa dilanjutkan nanti saja?_

 _Nakamura: Megucchi.. aku penasaran…_

 _Kanzaki: Nanti saja._

 _Itona: Tapi jika itu benar Nagisa, kita bisa memberitahu sensei sekarang. Siapa tau dia tak masuk karena hal aneh itu._

 _Terasaka: Setuju!_

 _Itona: Aku tak perlu persetujuanmu, Terasaka bodoh._

 _Terasaka: ARghH!_

 _Mimura: Oi, Hazama!_

 _Hazama: Apa?_

 _Mimura: Kau tak sedang mengutuk Nagisa atau apa kan?_

 _Hazama: -"_

 _Isogai: NANTI TEMAN-TEMAN, NANTI!_

 _-off_

Karma meletakkan ponselnya kembali. Sungguh dia bingung. Apa yang terjadi?  
.

.

Bel istirahat hari itu tak seperti bel istirahat sebelumnya. Biasanya mereka akan mengobrol, memakan bekal, atau bermain diluar. Kali ini semua langsung merapat ke bangku Kanzaki

"Nah..nah… lanjutkan!" Pinta Nakamura. Kanzaki mengangguk. Karma tak beranjak dari kursinya. Lagipula kelas menjadi hening seketika. Jadi akan mudah bagi Karma untuk mendengarnya

"Um.. saat aku melihat Nagisa tadi malam, dia memang terlihat aneh. Dia duduk sendirian ditaman dan tatapannya kosong. Saat itu aku langsung pergi untuk menanyakannya. Tapi.." Kanzaki mengingat pertemuannya dengan Nagisa dan wajahnya menjadi murung

"Tapi?"

"Tapi Nagisa.. dia menjawab sapaku dengan satu kalimat yang aneh." Jawab Kanzaki. Seisi kelas menunggu. Kanzaki menggigit bibirnya dan dengan lirih dia mengatakannya. Kalimat yang diucapkan Nagisa.

 _"Siapa?"_

Seisi kelas tak bereaksi. Terlalu bingung dengan cerita Kanzaki.

"Ah, mungkin tadi malam kau sedang merubah model rambutmu atau apa sehingga dia tak mengenalimu, Kanzaki-san." Terka Maehara. Kanzaki menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku pergi bersama ayahku. Dan aku tak menggunakan hal aneh." Jawab Kanzaki.

"Mungkin dia hanya bercanda? Kau tau, seperti pura-pura melupakanmu dan nantinya akan muncul dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun?" Terka Sugino.

"Plotmu buruk." Cela Fuwa.

"Penuh cela." Imbuh Hazama. Sugino hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Mungkin Nagisa sudah sakit tadi malam. Kau tau kan, kadang demam membuat orang linglung." Jawab Isogai. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Karma diam. Tidak.. mereka salah. Nagisa tidak sakit. Kemudian Karma bangkit dari mejanya dan berjalan menuju Kanzaki.

"Ne, Kanzaki-san~." Panggil Karma. Kanzaki menoleh. Begitu juga dengan murid yang lain.

"Saat kau menemuinya, apa Nagisa terlihat mempunyai bekas pukulan atau apa?" Tanya Karma. Kanzaki nampak berfikir.

"Tidak. Aku yakin Nagisa tidak memiliki bekas pukulan atau luka fisik apapun." Jawab Kanzaki. Karma hanya ber hmm ria dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Seisi kelas menatap Karma bingung.

"Dia tidak ingin mengatakan kalau Nagisa jadi Amnesia karena kecelakaan kan?" Gumam Kimura. Yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu tak mengerti.

.

.

Akabane Karma mengabaikan istirahat di kelas. Dia justru berjalan menuju gedung utama. Ia bisa melihat banyak siswa yang tengah menikmati waktu istirahatnya di lapangan. Matanya menelusuri lapangan itu. Berharap bisa menemukan sosok Nagisa.

"Oh, kau yang tadi pagi!" Sebuah suara menyapanya. Karma menoleh dan mendongak. Disana diatas sebuah pohon, Nagisa duduk manis. Kemudian ia melompat turun dan tersenyum kearah Karma.

"Kau mencari seseorang?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma masih diam. Nagisa menatap Karma bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengerjapkan matanya.

"Nagisa, coba sebut namaku." Ucap Karma.

"Eh?"

"Sebut nama-"

"Nagisa!" Kedua makhluk merah biru itu menoleh. Didepan mereka lima orang paling tidak penting-menurut Karma- berdiri.

"Ah, Asano-kun!"

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya. Nagisa menoleh kearah Karma sejenak dan kembali melihat kearah Asano.

"Aku sedang berbicara dengannya. Sepertinya dia-"

"Shiota Nagisa.. apa kau tidak tau kalau dia dari kelas E?" Tanya Asano. Nagisa terdiam. Kelas E? Karma memperhatikan Nagisa. Kemudian matanya melebar saat melihat Nagisa meggelengkan kepalanya. Apa ia baru saja mengatakan kalau Nagisa tak mengenalnya?

"Nah. Kau tau peraturan disekolah ini kan?" Tanya Asano. Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tapi Asano-kun,"

"Tidak ada sangkalan apapun, Nagisa. Kembali ke kelas sekarang." Ucap Asano. Nagisa berjalan pelan kearah Asano. Ia menoleh menatap Karma yang juga menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil. Karma masih diam disana. Otaknya terlalu sibuk memproses kejadian barusan. Ia tau, ada yang tak beres!

.

.  
Malam itu Karma tidak bisa berkonsentrasi seperti biasanya. Ya, Karma juga tidak pernah seserius itu sih kalau urusan belajar. Berikan dia soal tersulit dari pelajaran Matematika, maka dia akan mencobanya dengan santai. Tapi malam itu berbeda. Pikirannya melayang pada gadis biru itu. Temannya. Apa yang salah dengan Nagisa Shiota? Pertama, Dia tidak mengenal ( Atau pura-pura?) Karma. Kedua, sikapnya untuk orang yang berpura-pura tak kenal cenderung aneh. Jika memang pura-pura, harusnya dia tidak menyapa Karma begitu saja kan?

"Nagisa.." Karma menggumam. Segala ingatannya tentang gadis itu kembali lewat dibenaknya. Apa gadis itu sedang marah padanya? Tapi apa yang Karma lakukan? Belum lagi Asano menyuruh Nagisa kembali kekelasnya. Apa itu berarti kelasnya sekarang berada di gedung utama? Karma meletakkan pensilnya dan berjalan kearah kasur. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya. Wajah gadis biru itu kembali hadir. Apa ia berbuat salah pada Nagisa? Sekalipun gadis itu pindah, tentu dia akan mengenalinya kan? Karma menghela nafas. Dia berusaha mengingat apa yang sudah diperbuatnya. Bagaimanapun dia sadar bahwa tabiatnya buruk. Kemudian matanya terbuka. Mengingat salah satu kejadian yang berpotensi menyakiti hati Nagisa sedemikian rupa. Kejadian dua bulan yang lalu.

 **Flashback:**

 **"Kau tak membawa bekal, Karma-kun?" Nagisa bertanya sembari menyumpit telur dadarnya. Karma berhumming ria.**

 **"Tidak. Lagipula aku tak terbiasa dengan bekal." Jawabnya santai.**

 **"Oh? Kau yakin perutmu tak apa-apa? Aku bahkan berani bertaruh kau tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi." Jawab Nagisa. Karma menggeleng.**

 **"Sayangnya aku yang menang taruhan. Aku sempat sarapan tadi pagi. Karena itu aku terlambat." Jawab Karma. Nagisa tertawa datar.**

 **"Ah lihat, yang lain sudah mulai bermain. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Karma. Matanya melihat kearah lapangan yang penuh dengan murid lainnya. Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Karma menoleh kearah Nagisa. Ia melihat gadis itu nampak diam menatap makanannya. Terlihat sekali tengah memikirkan sesuatu.**

 **"Nagisa?" Nagisa tersentak.**

 **"Ah-apa?" Tanya Nagisa.**

 **"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Karma balik. Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian dia menutup kotak bekalnya yang belum setengah dimakan.**

 **"N-Ne, Karma-kun.. apa kau punya orang yang kau suka?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma terdiam. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil.**

 **"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menatapnya serius.**

 **"Sudah, jawab saja." Jawab Nagisa. Karma mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian menggaruk kepalanya.**

 **"Ada." Jawab Karma.**

 **"Siapa?" Tanya Nagisa.**

 **"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" Tanya Karma.**

 **"Karma-kun!" Karma menghela nafas melihat bagaimana Nagisa bisa memaksa seperti itu. Itu adalah hal yang langka.**

 **"Baiklah..baiklah.. Tapi jangan beritahu siapapun." Ucap Karma. Nagisa mengangguk. Tapi Karma yakin ia melihat sesuatu yang lain di mata penuh kesungguhan itu.**

 **"Okuda. Okuda Manami." Jawab Karma. Nagisa terdiam.**

 **"Kenapa?" Tanya Nagisa pelan. Karma tersenyum. Semburat merah tipis tercipta disana.**

 **"Mungkin karena aku merasa nyaman saja bercerita padanya. Seperti hal-hal yang tidak bisa kubicarakan pada orang lain?" Jawab karma. Nagisa menunduk. Ia mengerti. Kemudian Nagisa berdiri.**

 **"Hm? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menatap Karma dan tersenyum.**

 **"Aku.. ada hal yang harus kulakukan." Jawab Nagisa. Namun belum juga ia melangkah, Karma menangkap tangannya dan tersenyum jahil.**

 **"Hee~ mau kabur, Nagisa-chan?" Tanya Karma.**

 **"Ap-"**

 **"Sekarang giliranku. Siapa orang yang kau suka?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Ia menarik nafas dan menunjukkan wajah malu.**

 **"I-Isogai-kun." Jawabnya pelan. Karma menjentikkan jarinya.**

 **"Sudah kuduga! Aku teman dekat yang cerdas kan?" Jawab Karma sambil terkekeh. Nagisa tersenyum.**

 **Teman dekat? Benar teman dekat? Kemudian Nagisa mohon diri dan dengan cepat melesat meninggalkan Karma. Karma memperhatikan sahabat birunya itu melesat kearah gudang. Kenapa kearah gudang? Karma bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju gudang. Langkahnya dibuat sepelan mungkin. Karma terus mendekat sampai didengarnya suara tangis. Karma menghentikan langkahnya. Nagisa menangis?**

 **"Nagisa-chan.." Terdengar suara Nakamura.**

 **"Aku…aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Nagisa tersendat.**

 **"Maafkan aku. Mungkin harusnya kau tidak usah mendengarkanku.." Kali ini suara Nakamura. Nampak jelas nada penyesalan didalamnya.**

 **"Ti..tidak apa-apa. Kalau aku tidak menanyakannya sekarang, mungkin itu akan lebih sakit lagi." Jawab Nagisa.**

 **"Tapi… kau mencintainya.. kau mencintai Karma.." Jawab Nakamura. Karma terhenyak. Ia berharap telinganya salah dengar.**

 **"U-um.. tidak apa.. tidak apa.." Jawab Nagisa masih tersengguk. Kemudian yang terdengar hanya isak tangisan Nagisa selama beberapa saat.**

 **"Nakamura.. kau bisa pergi sekarang." Ujar Nagisa.**

 **"Tapi kau.."**

 **"Tak apa. Aku butuh.. waktu.. " Jawab Nagisa. Nakamura menghela nafas dan berdiri. Karma bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh. Nakamura mengambil jalan memutar. Sehingga Karma tidak perlu menghindar. Kemudian ia mendengarya lagi. isak tangis yang mengeras. Karma terdiam. Semuanya bohong kan, Nagisa? Saat kau mengatakan kau baik-baik saja?Karma memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Nagisa. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba dia duduk disamping Nagisa. Nagisa yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang mengangkat wajahnya dan seketika matanya melebar.**

 **"Ka-Karma?" Karma hanya tersenyum sendu.**

 **"Ini yang hendak kau lakukan?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian kembali menunduk.**

 **"Kau.. mendengar semuanya, kan?" Tanya Nagisa lirih. Karma diam. Namun kepalanya mengangguk. Nagisa berusaha tersenyum getir.**

 **"Lalu, untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma memainkan ujung rambutnya.**

 **"Jadi kau akan menjauhiku setelah ini?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa sontak menoleh dan menggeleng.**

 **"Tidak. Untuk apa? Itu tidak akan menguntungkan bagi siapapun." Jawab Nagisa. Karma menatap surai biru itu takjub.**

 **"Jadi?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tertawa kecil.**

 **"Kalau kau masih mau, kita bisa berteman. Tapi.. jika hal ini mengganggumu, aku.. aku tak masalah jika kau menjauh." Jawab Nagisa. Kemudian ia menghapus air matanya dan menatap manik Karma. Mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin.**

 **"Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin tidak mendukungmu kan? Aku akan baik-baik saja dan aku yakin.. aku bisa mengubah perasaan ini." Ujar Nagisa. Karma tersenyum.**

 **"Kalau begitu berusahalah.. aku.. akan berusaha membantumu juga." Jawab Karma. Kemudian bel masuk berbunyi.**

 **"Ah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita masuk kan?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengangguk. Lalu setelahnya semua berjalan normal. Seakan tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Semuanya. Usaha pembunuhan, sonic ninja, belajar bersama dan liburan ke Okinawa. Bahkan sebelum itu Nagisa masih sempat menghibur Karma yang ternyata mengalami penurunan nilai. Nagisa baik-baik saja.**

 **Flashback end.**

"Karma masih tak bergeming. Ingatan itu entah kenapa juga mengirimkan rasa yang aneh di hatinya. Pada akhirnya dia tidak menyatakan perasaannya kepada Okuda. Pada akhirnya dia hanya diam ditempatnya. Dia diam karena satu hal. Sungguh karena satu hal.  
Karena dia sadar rasa itu bukan rasa suka yang sebenarnya.  
Sederhana saja. Dia mungkin bodoh. Dia merasa nyaman bercerita kepada Okuda. Sementara saat itu dia berkata dia nyaman mengatakan apapun kepada Okuda didepan Nagisa. Padahal jelas-jelas Nagisalah sahabatnya. Bodoh bukan? Dan hal terbodoh dari semua ini adalah bagaimana Karma tidak menyadarinya. Bahwa perasaan nyaman macam itulah yang harusnya bertitle sahabat. Dan Rasa Khawatirnya, rasa senangnya saat bersama Nagisa.. itu bukan cintanya? Karma menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Rasanya, Ia benar-benar jahat.

.

.

Esok harinya kelas kembali rebut dengan bangku Nagisa yang masih kosong. Mereka sibuk menerka kemana Nagisa pergi saat mendengar suara Koro sensei di koridor.

"KAU PASTI BERCANDA, KARASUMA SENSEI!" Hal itu menarik para murid untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Kemudian pintu kelas terbuka dengan Karasuma sensei yang berjalan masuk. Matanya langsung menuju pada Karma.

"Karma, aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar." Ucap Karasuma. Karma mengangkat alisnya dan menjawab santai.

"Ok~" Jawabnya. Karma segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti Karasuma sensei. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang guru. Karasuma duduk sementara Karma berdiri disampingnya. Didepannya Bitch sensei nampak menatapnya murung. Koro sensei bergerak gelisah. Karasuma menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini." Karasuma menyodorkan selembar kertas. Karma mengernyitkan alisnya. Kertas apa ini?

"Ini apa, Karasuma sensei?" Tanyanya.

"Surat. Ya semacam itu."

"Dari?"

"Nagisa."

DEG. Karma menatap Karasuma.

"Nagisa? Kapan kau menerimanya?" Tanya Karma.

"Sebelum dia ditransfer ke gedung utama." Jawab Karasuma sensei.

"Jadi benar, dia ditransfer." Gumam Karma.

"Kau tau tentang hal ini?" Tanya Bitch sensei.

"Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya digedung utama. Dan dia.. entahlah. Sepertinya dia tidak ingat lagi denganku. Mungkin tuntutan sebagai penghuni gedung uta-"

"Lebih baik kau baca dulu surat itu sebelum kau mengatakan dugaanmu, Akabane Karma. Kau melupakan point penting dari pentransferan murid ke gedung utama." Jawab Karasuma. Karma mentapnya bingung. Hal penting apa?

"Kami dari pihak pemerintah juga sudah menjelaskan bukan kalau gurita ini target pembunuhan yang menjadi rahasia? Terutama untuk murid kelas 3E. sangat dilarang untuk membocorkan keberadaannya."

"Aku tau. Jadi?" Tanya Karma. Karasuma menatap Karma dalam.

"Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika sampai dia berpotensi membocorkan rahasia ini?" Tanya Karasuma. Karma diam sejenak. Matanya melebar. Tunggu! Jangan-jangan.. Karma dengan cepat membuka kertas ditangannya. Disana ada tulisan yang ia kenal. Tulisan yang rapi. Tulisan Shiota Nagisa.

 _Hei!  
Aku tidak yakin kapan Karasuma sensei akan memberikan ini padamu, Karma-kun. Tapi aku yakin tidak akan lama. Mungkin setelah beliau selesai dengan urusannya di luar negeri. Benar kan?_

 _Ne, Karma-kun Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena aku egois. Mungkin seharusnya aku mengatakan rencanaku ini pada Koro sensei atau padamu, semenjak kau adalah teman terdekatku. Tapi aku berfikir itu hanya akan menghambat semuanya. Aku tidak yakin surat ini akan ada ditanganmu jika aku mendiskusikan hal ini denganmu atau Koro sensei terlebih , maafkan aku._

 _Nilaiku cukup untuk memasuki gedung utama. Ya, andai ibuku tau mungkin ibuku akan senang dan bahagia. Tapi.. Ah, sepertinya aku belum memberitahukan hal ini padamu.. Ibuku meninggalkanku,Karma-kun. Ya, seperti menghapusku dari hati dan hidupnya? Semacam itu. Aku tak ingin bersangka buruk. mungkin ini salahku. ya, tidak cukup membuktikan bagaimana harusnya aku bisa diakui olehnya. rasanya.. menyedihkan, Karma-kun. Bahkan bilah pisau di kulitku juga tak akan cukup mengobatinya. Tapi aku senang jika ini yang membuatnya bahagia. Bagaimanapun, dia ibuku. Kau setuju bukan?_

 _Karma-kun.. aku ingin menuliskan semua perasaanku dikertas ini. Kau keberatan? Kalau memang kau keberatan, kuharap kau bisa bersabar sedikit membacanya. Hehehe.. lagipula, setelah ini.. kau juga tak akan mendengarkanku mengoceh. Jadi, kumohon._

 _Perasaanku.. kosong. Entahlah.. aku tidak yakin. Aku hanya yakin aku mencintaimu. Ya, bahkan waktu dua bulan tak cukup. Bagaimana aku bisa menghapusnya jika kita bersama setiap hari?_

 _Mungkin saat itu harusnya aku menjauhimu? Mungkin. Aku tau kau berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membantuku. Aku tau kau lebih banyak berbicara dengan Okuda-sa agar perasaanku menguap. Aku tau. Tapi.. sepertinya itu juga tidak membantuku, Karma-kun. Kau tau bagaimana bingungnya aku? Rasanya seperti.. ingin meledak saja. Atau menghilang. Saat itu aku berfikir.. menghilang? Bukankah itu ide yang bagus? Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu lebih jauh lagi dari ini, Karma-kun._

 _Karma-kun, maafkan aku.. aku tidak tau apa yang salah denganku. Tapi.. maaf jika aku membuat sebagian dirimu merasa tidak nyaman. Maafkan aku.. aku tak sengaja mendengarnya. Percakapan dalam gua itu. Percakapanmu dan Okuda. Sungguh aku tak sengaja. Tapi.. terimakasih. Aku jadi bisa membulatkan tekadku untuk menghapus semuanya. Mungkin aku egois. Aku masih punya banyak tanggung jawab disana. Ah, aku yakin saat kau membaca ini, aku merindukan Koro sensei._

 _Hhh… Sial sekali kan? Hahaha.. hidup memang aneh, Karma-kun. Aku berharap kau tak mengalami nasib sepertiku. Aku berharap.. mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali? Aku berharap agar sampai akhir nanti, kau akan terus bahagia._

 _Aku mencintaimu.. maafkan aku.. aku tidak berhasil bertahan.. maafkan aku karena membuatmu tak nyaman.. maafkan aku karena aku egois. Maafkan aku Karma-kun..  
Sampaikan salamku pada teman-teman.. jangan salahkan Karasuma sensei. Ini sudah persyaratannya. Dan aku setuju melakukannya. Maaf aku lari dari masalahku. Tapi.. Aku tak tau lagi apa yang harus kulakukan._

 _Aku mencintaimu..Karma-kun.  
Aku merindukan kalian, teman-teman.  
Aku menyayangi kalian, sensei.  
Bunuh Koro sensei untukku? Kudoakan kalian sukses ^^  
Aku mencintai kalian.. aku mencintaimu.. aku mencintai kalian.. aku sangat mencintaimu..  
Maaf..maafkan aku.. sungguh.. maafkan aku… _

_Temanmu,_

 _Shiota Nagisa._

 _NB: Izinkan aku berharap… jika perasaanmu berbalik.. maukah kau membuatku… kembali mencintaimu?_

Karma mengepalkan sebelah tangannya. Matanya memanas. Hatinya bergerumuh. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun, Karma beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia menutup pintu dan berjalan terhuyung di koridor itu. Tubuhnya memilih untuk bersender di dinding. Perlahan merosot turun. Bertumpu pada lututnya dan tangannya, Karma menahan dirinya dari jatuh menyentuh lantai kayu itu. Semua kembali terbayang. Kesalahannya, Nagisa… Nagisa.. Nagisa..

"Na..gi..sa.." Ucapnya getir.

"Karma?" Karma menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menemukan teman-temannya sudah berdiri di koridor sekolah. Karma menggertakkan giginya dan berlari meninggalkan mereka. Keluar dari gedung kelas 3 E.

"Karma, Tunggu!" Teriak Isogai berusaha mencegah. Nakamura lebih tertarik dengan kertas yang tergeletak dibawah. Ia memungutnya dan membaca kertas itu.

"Semuanya… ini.. surat dari Nagisa.." Ujar Nakamura. Semua kepala menoleh. Kemudian koridor itu lengang saat Nakamura mulai membacakannya. Dan ketika Nakamura selesai membacakannya dengan mata berair, para murid tak lagi peduli dengan teriakan para senseinya dan berlari menyusul Karma.  
.

.

"Kalian, katakan dimana Shiota Nagisa?" Tanya Karma. Tiga murid gedung utama yang tersisa siang itu menatap Karma tak suka.

"Ada perlu apa kau dengannya, kelas 3 E?" Tanya seorang dari mereka dengan congkaknya. Karma mengepalkan tangannya dan memasang tampang berbahaya. Sayangnya ketiga murid itu mungkin buta atau memang tak takut mati.

"Kelas E tidak pantas berbicara dengan gadis seperti Nagisa. Dia juga sepertinya sudah melupakan kalian kan? Lupakan saja jika kau berniat membawanya kembali ke kelas E. dia sudah bahagia dengan apa yang dia da-"

"BUAGH."

"Aku tidak butuh ceramah panjangmu, katakana dimana dia?" Karma tersenyum berbahaya. Kemudian seperti yang bisa ditebak bahkan oleh semesta sekalipun, Karma membuat tiga murid itu kewalahan. Ia tetap memukuli ketiganya meski mereka sudah berkata ampun.

"Hei, hentikan!" Karma yang hendak melayangkan satu pukulan lagi menghentikan tangannya. Ia menoleh dan melihatnya. Shiota Nagisa menatapnya cemas. Kemudian ia bergegas menghampiri Karma dan tubuh-tubuh bersalah itu. Ia berusaha menyeret ketiga tubuh itu sampai bersandar di dinding lorong. Kemudian ia membuka tasnya dan megeluarkan sapu tangannya. Kemudian mulai membersihkan darah di wajah murid-murid yang terkena pukulan Karma. Karma diam menatap Nagisa. Setelah Nagisa selesai dengan perawatannya, ia menoleh menatap Karma. Sekarang apa? Apa Nagisa akan membencinya? Nagisa sudah bukan Nagisa yang dulu kan? Karma menatap Nagisa ricuh. Tapi..

Nagisa tersenyum.

Shiota Nagisa hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi.. tapi aku yakin kau memukuli mereka karena alasan yang masuk akal. Benar kan?" Tanya Nagisa. Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Karma dan meraih tangan kanan Karma. Karma memperhatikan arah pandangan Nagisa. Beberapa luka tercipta ditangannya. Nagisa menghela nafas dan kembali mengaduk tasnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna merah. Karma terhenyak. Itu saputangan pemberian Karma saat Nagisa ulang tahun di tahun kedua mereka sekolah. Nagisa nampak mepertimbangkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya membalut luka itu.

"Nah, selesai. Semoga lukamu lekas kering." Ucap Nagisa.

"Tunggu!" Tahan Karma. Nagisa kembali diam.

"Saputangan ini.." Ucap Karma. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Bawa saja dulu. Aku tidak tau tapi.. saputangan itu.." Nagisa terdiam.

"Kau ingat sesuatu?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Tidak. Tapi.. entah kenapa sepertinya aku menyukainya. Jadi, kuharap kau bisa mengembalikannya suatu hari nanti. Bagaimana?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma terdiam. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Nagisa. Nagisa menatapnya bingung.

"Kau benar-benar melupakanku?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum.

"Maksudmu, kita belum berkenalan kan? Namaku Shiota Nagisa, kelas 3 A. salam kenal." Ucapnya. Tepat saat itu para murid sampai di belakang Karma. Nagisa menatap mereka bingung. Kemudian ia menunjuk gerombolan itu.

"Sepertinya kau dicari oleh mereka." Ucap Nagisa. Para murid kelas 3 E menatap Nagisa tak percaya. Kayano dan Nakamura bahkan berusaha menahan isak tangisnya.

"Selamat sore semua, perkenalkan namaku Shiota Nagisa dari kelas 3 A." Nagisa membungkuk sopan.

"Nagisa.." Gumam mereka.

"Kau.. tak membenci kami? Kami dari kelas E." Tanya Kataoka. Nagisa tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku.. aku lupa siapa yang mengatakan ini padaku. Tapi.. menjadi kelas E itu bukan hal yang salah kan? Aku tidak yakin kenapa mereka sangat membenci kelas E tapi.. selama kita berada di satu sekolah, apa salahnya berteman dengan kalian?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Nagisa.." kemudian suasana hening sejenak.

"J…Ja.. kalau begitu.. kau mau melihat-lihat kelas E?" Tanya Nakamura. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya. Kemudian ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri dengan khawatir.

"Aku sangat ingin. Entah kenapa sejak aku masuk kelas A, aku merasa.. aneh saat melihat bukit kelas 3 E. aku.. ingin mengunjungi kelas kalian. Tapi… bisa gawat jika sampai ada yang melihatku.."

"Tenang saja, Nagisa. Kau tak perlu khawatir karena kau bahkan lebih hebat dari mereka. Kau bisa membunuh mereka kalau kau mau." Ucap Sugino. Nagisa terdiam sejenak kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa tapi.. aku yakin perkataanmu benar." Jawab Nagisa. Para murid menatap Nagisa sendu.

"Kalau begitu mau melihatnya?" Tawar Isogai. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Um." Jawabnya. Kemudian ia berjalan. Namun baru dua langkah, Karma menangkap pergelangan tangan Nagisa. Nagisa menatap tangannya bingung. Nakamura yang mengerti hal ini segera mengomando teman-temannya untuk berjalan lebih dulu.

"Pastikan kau mengantarnya dengan selamat, Karma!" Teriak Maehara. Karma tak bergeming sementara Nagisa diam.

"Kau.. tidak takut padaku?" Tanya Karma.

"Hm? Tidak. Hanya karena kau memukuli mereka, bukan berarti kau jahat kan?" Dalih Nagisa. Karma terdiam. Kemudian Nagisa mengulurkan tangannya. Karma menatap uluran tangan itu.

"Aku belum tahu namamu." Ucap Nagisa. Karma menatap Nagisa sendu. Senyuman getir tercipta di bibir yang biasanya tersenyum santai itu.

"Karma… Akabane.. Karma.. panggil saja Karma." Karma berusaha menahan sesaknya. Nagisa yang menyadari itu menyambut tangan Karma.

"Nagisa Shiota. Ayo berteman, Karma-kun." Ucapnya. Karma menatap wajah tersenyum itu.

 _Izinkan aku berharap… jika perasaanmu berbalik.. maukah kau membuatku… kembali mencintaimu?_

Kalimat itu terngiang. Dan Karma seketika menarik tangan Nagisa dan mendekap gadis itu. Nagisa hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung sementara Karma mengubur wajahnya di bahu Nagisa. Nagisa.. Nagisa… Dibalik matahari yang mulai menunjukkan warna senjanya, Karma berjanji.. ia akan membuat Nagisa mengingat semuanya. Ia akan mengatakan pada Nagisa bahwa ia mencintainya. Janji itu terucap bersamaan dengan air mata langkanya.

"Aku berjanji, Nagisa…"

END.

 **Hahahaha maaf saya lagi galau XD*plak.**

 **Jaa!**


End file.
